Playing Truth
by complicated123
Summary: two teenagers. secrets. the game of truth. what will happen? one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and the basis of their falling in love.**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm really sorry for not finishing my last story, but I really don't know where I'm with it. I will find where soon and I'll finish it up! Until then, I really hope you like this story. It's not as good as my other one and it's basically a spur-of-the-moment story…but enjoy!**

_Detention. That's what I had to go through tonight. It wasn't my first time…so I'm not going to write about how awful it was agonizing about what was going to happen. Though this time, it was quite interesting. Haha! It was so unexpected! Detention tonight was…how should I say it…sweet? No. Liberating? Not even. Unbelievable? I guess it depends on how you look at it. Well, Diary, this is basically what happened:_

_So I was just sitting in detention at the seat furthest from James when he suddenly looks up at me and goes: _

"Hey, Evans."

_This surprises me because those were actually the first words he had said to me during the entire two hours we've already been in the room. But of course, I couldn't let that bugger know that I was shocked, so I said:_

"What, Potter?"

_Of course, I felt a bit bad. I mean, I he didn't do anything, he just asked me a question. I could see a small bit of hurt gathering in his eyes…but he wouldn't let that bother him. He never did and he never would. That would be very un-James Potter-like._

"Want to play a game?"

_And that's when it hit me. He just wanted to put in another attempt for a good snog before detention ended. So, with that, I basically shoved all those thoughts of him being a human being out of my mind and went into I-Hate-Potter mode. I mean, there was only an hour left, couldn't he wait until he went back into the common room to go snog some poor, helpless 5th year?_

"I'm not going to play 'Spin-the-Bottle', 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', or any other snog game with you, Potter, now leave me the hell alone."

"No, I wasn't going to."

_I was shocked! What? He wasn't going to? What was he playing at?_

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you want to play 'Truth'?"

_Huh? Truth? He wants to get to know me as a better person? Or no…maybe he's trying to get blackmail material…something to fuel one of his upcoming pranks. But then I looked into his eyes and saw the hope and happiness and thought, 'Why not?' As long as he doesn't expect me to go snog him in a nearby broom closet, I'm fine. Plus, there were only fifty-five minutes left. Maybe it would help pass the time…so I nodded._

"Ok, you can go first."

"Um…ok…what's your favorite sweet?"

_I was such an idiot! 'What's your favorite sweet?' WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?_

"Uh, Bertie Botts. Do you have any siblings?"

_How come whenever I first get introduced to someone, they ask me this question? And how did he just gravitate to the question? It caught me off guard, in a big way. That he would ask this question, of all questions, I mean. _

"Oh, yes, but I wish I didn't."

"Why?"

_His eyes were filled with what looked like concern…thy just made me feel like I could tell him anything, but of course I didn't break down in front of him! This was James Potter for Merlin's sake!_

"I have a sister, 'Petunia's her name. She ultimately despises me because I'm a witch. She thinks of me as a freak."

_And with that, he stood up and sat at the desk right across from me. Seriously. He just got up, walked all the way across the room, and just plopped down on the desk across from me! It gave me quite a shock, really. And his eyes…those eyes, were filled with concern and anger. It made me want to cool him down, to tell him that it was all right…_

"What! I don't see how anybody could think like that! Who does she think she is; all high and mighty with her…muggle car and her…fancy toaster?"

"You know about toasters?"

"Yeah, I took Muggle Studies once in fifth year…had to drop it because it was getting a bit too boring for me. No offense. Muggles can be quite…er…interesting."

"It's fine, James, it's fine. And seriously, I don't care much about Petunia. She's a pain to be around and she acts hideously evil at times…anyway, it's my turn to ask a question. Hm…what…what career path are you choosing?"

_I swear, my questions sound like they're coming from a muggle counselor or something. But I didn't know what to ask! And while I was fretting, he answered:_

"An auror, that's easy. How many boyfriends have you had?"

_His questions were getting a bit uncomfortable and personal. And it wasn't like he didn't know how many boyfriends I've had. He kept tabs on them. I wouldn't be surprised if he kept a Hit List or something. _

"Er…only two. They know that you were going to come after them if they tried anything."

_With that, James looked a bit smug…too smug. I started to get a big uncomfortable and he noticed. Good thing too because if he didn't, I swear, I would have hopped out of the window even though we were about six stories high._

"Sorry, just curious. New rule. You don't have to answer if you're too uncomfortable with the answer."

"Ok, I'm fine with that. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Well, er…haha…I kind of lost count. I've had girlfriends you now, not just one night stands."

_He moved in closer, I could feel his breath. I had no idea what was happening…_

"I know."

"I mean, I could be a boyfriend if I was give the chance."

_He moved in once more, his eyes still open. I was lost in those hazel pools; they were hypnotizing. Their spell made me close my eyes and welcome the feeling of his presence coming ever closer…but I couldn't make it seem like I cared that much…could I?_

"Yeah, probably."

"I mean, if you gave me the chance to be your boyfriend, I would do nothing to hurt you. I would be by your side whenever you needed me. I would be romantic and not make an arse of myself…I could be your perfect boyfriend."

_His arms were placed around my waist and I could feel his face being drawn closer and closer. I was in a subconscious state of mind, not knowing what was happening at all. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. So I whispered:_

"Yeah, I know."

"So, would you give me that chance?"

_I was wrapped in a blanket of happiness, my mind stopped working minutes ago and my heart took over. Beat after beat, the rhythm quickened its pace. Now going a million miles a minutes, I felt hyped but at ease._

"What?"

"A chance."

_I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep my feelings a secret. For years, I've hated James for being a prick, calling him "Potter" whenever I saw him heading down the corridors. Even challenging him to duels. But ever since last year, I've been seeing him in a whole different light. Yet, I was too ashamed to tell him. Too ashamed to be going against my so-called "principles", but not anymore. _

"Yes."

_And his lips finally reached mine, their intended destination. It was soft but powerful, meaningful yet one-of-the-same. When he kissed me, I felt whole. I know, very cliché, but it's true…I felt complete. I felt like I was filled with helium, and in my mind, I was bouncing off the walls! But right when his lips touched mine, the clock struck twelve and it was time to head to the dorms…unless we wanted to be caught by the caretaker._

_We walked in silence all the way to Gryffindor Tower, unable to get over the shock that we'd both just gone through. Who thought we'd kiss each other? It had been a dream, but we never thought that it would become reality. _

_Right before I headed into the girls' dorm, James stopped short and asked:_

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"One last question."

"Yeah, James."

_He seemed a bit shocked that I called him 'James' but soon got over it, asking:_

"Do you like me?"

_I had to shake my head and laugh. That boy can be so dense sometimes! What did he think that kiss meant?"_

"Yes, James, I do."

_And with that, I walked into the dorms and grabbed you out of my trunk to fill you in on this happening. So, Diary, what do you think? My first kiss with the famous marauder, James Potter. Previous pus-head extraordinaire, now the guy of my dreams. Will this blossom into a relationship? If so, will this relationship get anywhere? Oh, I hope so. Now, I really must get to sleep. I have Potions first thing tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. Until tomorrow, I bid you farewell. _

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the story! Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
